Wagering games such as baccarat, blackjack, roulette, and various poker-based table games, among many others, are popular games offered in casinos and other similar establishments. These games are generally played on physical gaming tables having a live actual dealer, felt or similar table top layouts, cards, dice, chips and the like, or on electronic gaming machines where the dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual. Each of these platforms has a limited capacity for players to participate in any particular game due to a limited number of player positions or a limitation on physical space about the table.
These physical space limitations have led to the introduction and growing popularity of gaming table systems having extended gaming terminals that essentially extend the capacity of a table game to include additional players in the game. These extended or remote gaming terminals can be configured to facilitate the participation of other players in a table game. For example, one popular form of baccarat can allow for the addition of numerous players about or near a physical baccarat table. Such added players are able to follow the action at the nearby table by way of one or more large video screens having a live feed of the gaming action, and can place and resolve wagers and other actions by way of electronic gaming terminals that are able to coordinate with the action at the nearby live gaming table. In such arrangements, dozens or even hundreds of players can wager on a single live baccarat game, such as by wagering on “house,” “player,” or “tie.” The live game with physical cards is then carried about by a live dealer, whereupon a game result is achieved and all active and participating players are credited or deducted based upon their wagers and accounts.
Unfortunately, the arrangement of such large player games does not tend to work as smoothly for games where player choices are involved as a significant feature of the game. In the foregoing baccarat example, it is fairly simple for a player to wager on one of two hands, whereupon the resolution of the hand is mechanical and straightforward in nature according to rigid rules. Other games where player choices can affect the outcome of a hand or play are not as easy to administer with respect to live table games where dozens or hundreds of players participate in a single hand or play. Furthermore, while baccarat tends to involve a single hand against a single hand regardless of the number of players, other types of games often involve each player having his or her own cards or other game components. Blackjack is just one of many types of games where the addition of many more players for a single gaming table is typically difficult to administer as a practical matter.
While electronic gaming tables and gaming table systems have increased the traditionally limited player capacity for live table games, these tables and systems are a fairly recent development and there is always a desire improve the attractiveness and functionality of such systems. What is desired then are improved gaming table systems, particularly with respect to those having the ability to allow many players to participate in live table games while not severely limiting the abilities of players to make active choices with respect to the actual game play.